


Leaving the Mines Together

by Deryl_B



Category: Until Dawn, climbing class - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NO WENDIGOS, Protective!Chris, Scared!Josh, all survive AU, bully (ish) Matt, bully!Mike, mines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deryl_B/pseuds/Deryl_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where everyone's alive, it's dawn and they're heading out of the mines to the lodge to wait for the helicopter. But some people aren't so happy  with Josh leaving with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving the Mines Together

"How can we trust this monster"  
"After everything he's done to us"  
"He deserves to die, lets leave the runt behind"

Josh felt himself shrinking backwards, hiding shyly behind Chris, his body becoming cold and stiff while his cheeks grew red and tears began to fall.

"Stop talking about him like he's not even here!!" Chris shouted, taking everyone there by suprise, even himself. He sighed calming down before speaking firmly to the group "He's coming with us and we're all going to get out of this together, got it?" Josh felt Chris's grip on his arm tighten and Josh leaned into him slightly feeling more assured. 

Mike scoffed making a remark under his breath but it was loud enough for Chris to hear, Josh noticed his hands suddenly ball into fists and before he had the chance to pull him back Chris lurched at Mike knocking them both to the ground, tackling him and getting a few good blows to his face before Mike began to wrestle back. "It's all thanks to your shitty prank that we're here to begin with!! If anyone it's your fault that this all happened" Chris growled as Mike kneed him in the ribs, knocking the wind out of Chris giving the brunette a chance to pin him to the ground, hitting the blonde multiple times in the face until his glasses flew off his face and bounced along the floor, a nasty crack running along one of the lenses. 

The girls grabbed at Mike holding him back, Josh seeing this as an opportunity to dash over to Chris, helping him to his feet. "Chris please you don't have to do this" he tried to speak softly but it made no difference as Chris brushed himself off before trying again to tackle him to the floor. "Stop it Chris, that's enough!" Sam yelled, a firm grip wrapped around his arms as she pulled them to his sides. Josh just stood there in fear, he no longer had Chris to stand in front of him since he was busy wiping at the blood on his face with his jacket. 

Mike looked at Matt and they both grinned, stepping towards Josh as he watched terrified. Ashley and Jess stepped forward in protest but Emily had a grasp on their shoulders and shook her head, smiling slyly. Josh continued to walk backwards until he found himself backed again the side of the cave and he yelped. This caught Chris's attention but before he could intervene Matt had lifted Josh up from behind while Mike made punch after punch at Josh's face and stomach. Josh was crying out desperately, whimpering and gasping after every blow but almost looking defeated and Chris knew Josh felt like he deserved everything he got. 

It all happened so fast it seemed to blur together but suddenly Chris had pulled Josh out of Matt's reach and held him protectively. Mike growled, Matt looking slightly disappointed but Chris didn't care he continued to pull Josh close, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on Josh's head. It wasn't the right time to be thinking about it but Josh found this adorable as he flushed slightly feeling safer than he ever had that night. But Chris still had a threatening expression plastered on his face as he never took his eyes off the other two men. 

"We all leave together, you go first then the girls, me and Josh will follow and you don't need to worry about this 'runt'... he's my responsibility from now on" The others sighed shaking their heads but agreeing heading through a tunnel as the others followed after silently. 

Chris pulled Josh away looking at him worriedly. "You ok Josh? Ignore those meat heads they don't know shit" he said softly and Josh just nodded a faint smile appearing on his beaten face. "Y-you didn't have to do that y'know" Josh muttered and Chris looked at him confused. "Of course I did they could've really fucked you up if I didn't step in" he spoke but Josh looked at the floor. "No I mean... you didn't have to come back for me Chris" his smile had faded and his eyes glistened as tears formed. Chris frowned cupping Josh's face and pulling it so that Josh was looking him directly in the eyes. "Josh... I'm going to protect you no matter what, no matter when and no matter where" he bit his lip looking at the floor quickly before looking up softly his cheeks turning red "I love you Josh" 

Josh felt his heart stop and before he could even think he quickly leaned forward connecting their lips and kissing him softly. Chris gasped through the kiss his eyes wide and surprised but soon enough they fluttered closed as he leaned into the kiss, once again wrapping his strong warm eyes around the smaller mans waist deepening the connection as Josh flung is arms over Chris's head and held them gently on his neck. 

They pulled away smiling and gasping quietly as Chris reached for Josh's hand which Josh took eagerly as they began walking after the group. Josh buried his face into Chris's jacket arm smiling softly. "I love you too Chris, no matter what"


End file.
